


Encounters

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, M/M, Students, Woojin would never, jisung is jealous, not a cheating fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: Four times meeting Minho, three out of it Woojin already has Chan. Still it meant something for him to see the boy he met on the school rooftop.





	Encounters

Woojin and Minho met in the most unlikely place. School rooftop. Well, maybe not that unlikely since they are both students. Still it was in abandoned one. You don't go to abandoned school and chilling on its rooftop with something innocent in the mind.  
At first, Woojin didn't see Minho hence his startled jump when he heard him. The voice is so chill and without care.  
"You are going to jump?"  
Woojin looked back, seeing a random boy in a highschool uniform playing with also random kitten. The kitten mewled weakly and the boy encouraged it to drink milk in small container.  
"No."  
"Okay. I won't bother you then."  
Woojin watched as the kitten drank the milk greedily, also the boy who leaned to the wall behind him. His profile was heightened by the sunlight. He was ethereal.  
"Name is Soonie in case you are wondering. Found him here yesterday."  
"I am not wondering."  
Shrug and a smirk.  
For a moment, Woojin forgot the reason why he came there.

***

Their second encounter is somewhere even more unlikely. It happened months after, and Woojin had already forgot about the boy and the kitten.  
It was in Hongdae sometime after dinner. He was dragged by his partner project in composition class, namely Chan, who is really eager to bring him along on source hunting. Woojin doesn't mind.  
"Look at this dance crew. They are so hit nowadays. I heard they wrote their own music. Like who does that? You either write music or make a dance using it. Not both. What do you think?"  
Chan is talkactive, totally the opposite of his more keep to himself. But again, Woojin doesn't mind. The cute face, sourceful brain (the guy is a genius), and their makeout session in between class breaks don't have anything to do with that. Woojin looked at the boys Chan mentioned and made a recognition on one of them. Firstly, the profile. Secondly the smirk. He wouldn't forget a face like that.  
"They are good." he said. Chan, already used to his few words didn't demand for any other respond. He saw that the dance crew interested Woojin too, and felt satisfied with that. He continued cheering for the crew.  
They stayed until the end of performance.

***

So, what is the likeliness of the other boy to recognize Woojin too? Woojin did not count on that. Also, it wouldn't matter now. Although it did meant something for him to remember the other.  
"Oi, it is you! My rooftop boy!"  
So, the other boy remembered. Woojin saw to the dancer as he approached him and half-forcing him to shake hand. "How are you? Not so jumpy anymore?"  
Woojin could smell the mixture of sweat and cologne, could see the glisten on his face as the light danced in his skin. Woojin looked at Chan, who looked at him back with surprise in his eyes, pleasant surprise one would say, and then smiled.  
"What about the cat? Soonie?"  
The dancer saw the shared look between Woojin and Chan. He got it. "Sooni is good. He got siblings. Now Soonie, Doongie, and Dori are trio."  
"Really? Man... Congratulations."  
"Minho! We gonna get back now, you coming or what?!"  
The dancer, Minho, looked back to his own crew and frowned. "Looks like I gotta go. Good to see you."  
"Sure. Good to see you too."  
Woojin saw him leaving. Profile and smirk still on. He looked at Chan whose eyes spoke question but dared not to ask.  
He shrugged. "Minho is kinda buddy."  
"Okay. I don't know that you know the crew."  
"Well, I don't."  
"Just Minho?"  
Woojin considered for a while, before answering. Thin smile. "Just Minho."

***

Third, one would say, is a charm. Woojin saw the boy with profile and smirk walking fast with a carton box in his hand. Face absence of expression.  
"Minho!"  
The boy did not register. Woojin ran after him and gripped his hand.  
"Are you okay?"  
Minho looked up to him and recognition flashed on his eyes. He looked miserable.  
"Soonie... Soonie..."  
Woojin looked at the box. "Can I?"  
Minho gave him the box and went to the nearest unoccupied bench. Woojin opened the box, felt a pang of ache as he looked at the familiar cat, now unmoving and cold. He looked at Minho, still looking dully at the nurse passing by. Woojin closed the box and walked to him.  
"What happened?" he asked, softly.  
"Someone poisoned his food. I rushed him here this morning. They gave him back to me cold."  
Woojin reached for Minho's hand and brushed lightly.  
"Do you need a company?"  
To bury him?  
Minho looked at him, confusion in his eyes, but then a thin smile appears and he nodded.  
Woojin texted Hyunjin to not looking for him when he is done with Kkami's check up. That something important came up and he will call him later. Also, if he would kindly buy Chan's milk tea he had asked Woojin to buy this morning, he would be so grateful. Then a promise to treat him something good later.

***

Fourth time encounter, which happened months after (Minho disappeared and Woojin had no way of knowing to locate him other than his dance crew who were also clueless on his whereabout), Woojin also met Jisung. The boy was a rapper songwriter that worked with Minho's dance crew (Woojin suspected that the boy knew about his whereabout when he disappeared). Minho was whipped and he liked to have the boy on his sight all the time. Woojin is happy for him, really. Good to have Minho back, even if they met very rarely. Woojin is afraid that Minho would go back to that rooftop. So imagine his relief when Minho found him and asked him out to meet someone.  
"Okay you are the handsome rooftop boy Minho- _hyung_ met a year ago. Good to match face with the name and found that it lives to it's name." Woojin could spot jealousy in that tone, still he found it endearing. Jisung is a cute young boy, bright and caring. Totally good match for Minho.  
"Last time he called me Rooftop boy. I don't know about handsome."  
Minho laughed. "Don't worry about him. Last time I checked Woojin- _hyung_ already has a boyfriend."  
Woojin smiled.  
"How is Chan?"  
Woojin is about to answer when a voice was heard from the crowd.  
"He is coming! With ice americanos!" The boy grinned alot when distributing the coffee. Woojin smiled proud while watching him. Chan is bright. Just like a sun who shines his dark days.  
"Coffee after dinner?" Minho complained.  
"Well, if you don't want it then there are still many who do. Here is your coffee, boyfriend."  
Woojin chuckled. " Thank you Chan. You are the best."  
Chan blushed upon the compliment and opted to hit Woojin"s arm lightly.  
"So, your crew is not performing tonight that's why we can have a double date?"  
"Yep, thought that you may want to meet Jisung. He wrote our music. Writes. Still does. I heard you also produced some."  
"That I did."  
Chan sipped his milk tea and looked at the young boy. He shook Jisung' hand, warm smile plastered on his face. "Nice to meet you, I am Chan."  
"Jisung. Nice to meet you too."  
Woojin watched as they talked about music and then darted his eyes to Minho, who currently looked at Jisung with adoration. It is a good look on him, compared to what he saw on the rooftop (it was ethereal look yet, in a rooftop everything is different). They knew, yet did not say it aloud until Soonie's accident. As a honoration for the cat that somehow saved two boys lives at that day.

_"You lied, you said you were not gonna jump."_  
_"What about you? You are not so honest yourself. Probably going to jump after feeding the cat."_  
_"Soonie."_  
_"Soonie."_

And then they smiled and watched as their own boyfriend argued over best software to use and what arrangement goes with what. Woojin accepted Minho's toast and they sipped their coffee quietly, contently.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Actually it is an alternative for the scene where Woojin went to rooftop in my fic 'Young Wings'. I wondered what if it is Minho and not Jeongin who found him there since I haven't made Minho known on the story.  
> The plot changed tho. It was sad. Still sad now. If not painful (Even if I don't put much background can you grasp it?). But I hope I did the ending justice.


End file.
